


Choose

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Based off Sherlock Season 4, Hostage Situations, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: A life hung in the balance, one bullet meant for one man.Who did Jack need the most?Who deserved to live?





	Choose

There was a reason Jack wanted to stop being a mercenary, and this was it.

His breath felt like it was caught in his throat as Zhi De gave him an ultimatum, he hoped he’d never have to face.

“It’s time to make up your mind.”

When he was first dragged into this cold, drafty warehouse, he was handed a gun. Chained to one pillar, was his ex-boss, who was looking supremely unimpressed with the situation. Chained to the other one, was Zhao Zi.

His Zhao Zi.

“It’s time to choose.”

The gun in his hand weighed heavy on his mind, heavier than it felt in his palm. The mere metres between him and the other two seemed to stretch into miles, his head spinning.

He had to look away.

Distantly, he could hear Tang Yi saying something, but it was all drowned out. All he could hear was his heart pounding, a thundering in his ears louder than the voice of Zhi De, louder than Zhao Zi’s growling stomach.

There has to be another way.

He won’t play this game…. He can’t.

“Jack.”

Zhao Zi was talking to him now, and Jack couldn’t ignore him. He had to do something, because nothing wasn’t an option anymore.

They were trapped.

A life hung in the balance, one bullet meant for one man.

Who did Jack need the most?

Who deserved to live?

That’s what Zhi De had asked, clearly believing that Jack wouldn’t hesitate to shoot his ex-boss, therefore bringing down the wrath of Shao Fei and the rest of the police force.

However, when the only other option was to shoot Zhao Zi, what choice did he have?

His ex-boss, Tang Yi was talking now, saying words that Jack really didn’t want to hear. He didn’t want to hear those words, not matter how right they seemed to be.

He didn’t want to think about how Tang Yi was right.

Jack couldn’t look at Zhao Zi, he just couldn’t. He hated that Zhao Zi was just letting Tang Yi say all these, staring at the gun silently…. Almost like he knew exactly who Jack would choose.

And that in itself was heart-breaking.

Didn’t Zhao Zi know that killing him, would be like Jack shooting himself in the heart?

Tang Yi was talking again, with a voice that stung and words that cut deep.

“Stop it.” Jack hissed, knowing that there wasn’t enough force in his voice for it to be affective.

There isn’t enough power in his voice. It’s weak. Like him.

He needed to do the right thing… if he only knew what the right thing was.

As the words against Zhao Zi got crueller and crueller, Jack’s grip tightened on the gun. He knew what Tang Yi was doing. It wasn’t in his usual subtle, sneaky way, which only made it more obvious.

“You’ll find another.” Tang Yi was telling him, as if he wouldn’t be having the same conflict if he were in Jack’s position, and Shao Fei was the other victim.

“Stop it.” Jack hissed again, meaning it this time. His chest was started to ache, even if the words had come to a stop. He then levelled the gun at his ex-boss, the man he’d once sworn his loyalty to.

He wasn’t going to say sorry, and he knew Tang Yi wouldn’t want to hear it.

He’ll act like he wasn’t scared, and Jack knew this was probably true. 

And now Zhao Zi was protesting, already thinking about Shao Fei and how he would react to Tang Yi’s death, thinking about his friends and not himself.

Jack couldn’t kill him… he just couldn’t.

Mind already made up, Jack raised the gun up to Tang Yi’s face, wanting to make it quick.

“I thought you’d make this choice.” Zhi-De chuckled, “You’re weak Jack. You’ve always been weak, especially for a pretty face!”

It was then that Jack realised exactly what was going on.

Zhi De was only giving him the illusion of choice. This wasn’t about Tang Yi or Zhao Zi… it was about Jack. This was all about revenge.

Well, Zhi De was more than welcome to try and get revenge on him, but there was no need to bring anyone else into it. Flashing his unsettling grin at Zhi De, he turned the gun on himself.

The barrel of the gun was ice cold against his chin, heavy and hard. So long ago, he’d seen others do this in order to avoid capture, choosing death over a life in prison.

And now Jack was choosing death over taking a life.

Zhi De tried to reach out to grab the gun, Jack danced out of his reach, starting a mental countdown in his head.

He didn’t want to die, not when he’d really only just started to live. He hadn’t had nearly enough time with Zhao Zi.

Then the doors to the warehouse flung open and Zhi De was tackled to the ground.

“POLICE! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!”


End file.
